The Fierly Finish
by Klaus.Baud
Summary: This is a new story where the three Baudelaire orphan contine their life after book 12 my version of it. Enjor it althought the first chapter may be too short for your tatse if it is? Please review it and help me to improve the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story at ****http/ I am a new member of it. Don't forget to review my new story. Although I will not update the next chapter of it, at least 3 weeks time due to my end of year exam plus some time to write a new chapter.**

A Series of Unfortunate Events:

The Fierily Finish

The last book of the series (my version of it)

By Klaus. Baud

For Beatrice--

I feel fire on my friendship,

Now it is gone.

Chapter 1

The three orphans are trapped with Count Olaf on the wooden boat with no place to run. The three orphans are Klaus Baudelaire, Sunny Baudelaire and Violet Baudelaire. The age is 15 for Violet, 13 for Klaus and 1 for Sunny. The oldest sister is the inventing, the middle brother is a researcher and the youngest sister has four teeth and cooking skills. Sadly they are forced by Count Olaf to row toward a VFD Hotel which is 7KM away from here. By Thursday morning with 4KM to go, the children and Olaf spot a big hot air balloon basket which is floated for some time being from the eagles. Suddenly the balloon basket pop and landed three more people on the small boat. The people who had arrived of it are Hector, Isadora and Duncan Quagmire. Now there is a war with Olaf VS the rest of the members. Olaf is being pushed off the boat and swimming back to the boat. The rest of the crew rowed as fast as possible to VFD by Olaf had swim back on then boat and called the eagles to attack them. He boat had moved 50M closer to VFD Hotel. The eagles drive every boat Olaf off the boat, but 10 seconds later the boat is overload once more. Sudden a splash is occurring. Klaus asked everyone "Is the thing that we hear is a emery of VFD?

**Stay tunned and find out. I hope the chapter is not too short. Also tell me how many pages you want per chapter? Is the story good ? Please review it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At last the exam is off plus this chapter is being much longer than the first chapter. Now the next chapter comes.**

Chapter 2

Yes. Klaus looked closer to it splash and he says it seems that Carmelita Spat stands at VFD hotel took aim and bit up a helicopter using a harpoon gun. Everyone is in same clothiers they wear last time. The two on the helicopter tried to uses VFD nets to tangle Olaf off. It work and Olaf is soon arrest and end his life but there is still more people trying to destroys VFD. The two people who did that are Captain Widdershins and Quigley. The boat is overload and float down to 1KM to go to VFD hotel the boat is sinking so fast that Violet can't help the boat from sinking. Eight people are now floating on the cold sea water. The sugar bowl is now in VFD hotel. Just then a huge submarine that once used by Olaf in few day ago. The submarine had being stole from Fiona and the hook man two days ago. This time the submarine is full of people who had gathered up to Hotel Denouement for a meeting that had be cancelled with no people dies in that fire plus a few more people who belong to VFD. This submarine is heading to VFD hotel. Guess what Isadora writes a poem that is two lines long.

_The next birthday mean we will turn fourteen will be a VFD day,_

_That day will be the next meeting at VFD hotel, the day of this meeting will be this Sunday, Now today is Thursday._

The people of the submarine ask a password.

They say" The world is quiet here" The door to the submarine is open. Eight more VFD people hop in the Submarine. They are the three Baudelaire orphans, the three Quagmire orphans, Hector and Captain Widdershins. The person who is controlling this submarine is Fiona Widdershin. All eight VFD members wait at the waiting room when Kit Snicket tells them what to do. Kit says "Keep your clothes on and listen up Violet ,Hector works on repairing the submarine, Sunny go to the kitchen and help them cook better food, Captain Widdershin takes over the control room. The rest of rest will follow me down to the dinner table where food is being served. People who are busy also get their meals too. Every one eats their meal happy as a king. At 1400 hours the submarine is sinking at a rate of ten minutes to sink the whole thing. The VFD people are shocked to be 50 M short to VFD hotel. Everyone having problem staying a float but no one is unable to swim 50M. Twenty dangers minutes everyone is safe. It is also very hard to swim in a tight area. At last everyone entered VFD hotel which means Hotel Preludio. It is a beautiful lovely place as big as eighty stories tall, wide as a Sydney Cricket ground and long as 1KM.

This place is very big apart the fact that this place had not being used for VFD meeting. It also mean everyone must to blindfolded and a way to enter in very large numbers. There are a lot of bumps going on until 0000 on Friday morning when you are remove your blindfold. While they are folded they move slowly wondering around this place. VFD people all get very tired and lost for the rest of this miss trap Thursday. That night people are very confused when they go to sleep

Friday 0000 hours, The Baudelaire orphans wake up update their commonplace booklet and start exploring this place. By 0200 hours all three of them learn that:

Ground level is a bedroom

First level is a bath room

Second level is a toilet and sinks room

Third level is the kitchen and drying room

Fourth level is the Dinner area and changing room area

5th level is a Dewey Decimal System (DDS) for short 000-005 and study rooms

6th level is a DDS 006-009 and training room

7th level is the meeting level

8th level is DDS 010-099

9th level is DDS 100-180

10th level is DDS 181-255

11th level is a hospital room

12th level is DDS 256-332

13th level is DDS 333-402

14thlevel is the judge room

15th level is DDS 403-488

16th level is DDS 489-567

17th level is a big level with DDS 568 - 699

18th level is again a huge level with DDS 700- 850

19th level must be DDS 851 to 999

Level 20-79 is a secret for everyone

80th is the roof top with beautiful garden

That all before they are forces to have some sleep

At 0730 hours every one is busy with birthday cakes to be ready for the gathering on Sunday, but the trick is at every level there will be a nasty smell or one of the level has a sugar bowl which must be found be midnight Saturday.

**This chapter is just three page long . What will happen next? Wait and see. Remember to review this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3sadness start

**This chapter is show noble people will get a nasty shock when some one runs in a trap which people wish they don't look at Esme and a start of a second problem to noble people.**

Chapter 3

Kit told Klaus, Violet and their entire friend to search of the sugar bowl while Sunny will cook our lunch and dinner as well prepared three huge cakes. The rest are gathering some information on VFD secret world. Violet has a very clever plan and said "if the level smell bad the sugar is not be on this level. Every one looked at every level but one By 1200 hours there is one level left that level is the level he sugar bowl is and I am sad to tell you that Carmelita and Esme are singing that hurt this group only. The group must not listen to them and search on this level to find the sugar. While they are searching for it ,Dewy is telling Esme and Carmelita is to go to level 1 because you lots are lazy. Suddenly Klaus finds the sugar but a VFD lock makes them unable to get out but Sunny may open the level of them to get open and tell Kit that we found the sugar bowl. At 1330 hours Sunny must look for their friend who is trapped someone on this building. As Sunny looking for her find she gets lost in the hotel building meaning she is trying to find the correct which her friend are trap in. Others around including Kit is worried because some person are missing and people may need to look for the missing person. Carmelita and Esme are making fun of noble person because a group of friend are trapped.

Mean while back to the Trapped group of people. "The door is a lock maybe we will try to invert a way out of this paper with the sugar bowl" says by Klaus. Everyone try to escape but it fail if they get hungrier by the hour. By 1530hour .they are saved at last and the trapped group have some lunch. "VFD will stay in our hand" say by Kit who is pleased what they did. At last Sunny is not longer worried as she happy to see Violet and Klaus back. For the rest of that day they played games to test each other skill as they are back to the peace. At midnight Esme find Klaus and send him to the roof secretly so the next day everyone will they that Klaus is missing and Esme hid his glass broken in the roof, so Klaus will be hope less.

**Will the others save Klaus before it is too late? What will happen after that? wait and see. This chapter is one page long**

**Sends REVIEW on it.**


End file.
